Kazuki Hisagi
is an criminal from Sunagakure. After becoming a criminal which was initially 3 ranks below his current rank, Kazuki was linked to numerous crimes that included murder, robbery, kidnapping, and even an attempted assassination. By 20, Kazuki was one of the most wanted men in the Shinobi world being placed on the watch list for all nations. He earned the nickname of Fury, representing his wild and violent actions. Background Personality Kazuki has been noted to have several different personalities traits. Cocky, Arrogant, Ruthless, Harsh, Honorable, even a genius and prodigy. Kazuki has many different traits but one that stands out is his direct attitude towards everything. This was notable even at a young age when most girls at the academy showed thrust over him, he would give harsh reasoning to why he didn't like them. Saying things like: you're too ugly, too big, too tall, too short, eyes too far apart, and many more insults or to him, reasoning why he didn't want them. He would make many girls cry and when he didn't want to be bothered it worked. His actions are also direct, if he has a plan to o something he will simply do it. Also displayed at a young age, when there was a girl he liked he would simply go up and kiss them on the cheek or forehead. As he got older his direct attitude towards situations lessened as there were repercussion to his actions which caused this decline in his attitude. Until he became a criminal, his direct attitude worsen but was still civil and not as savage as a kid. New traits appeared in Kazuki as well such as drinking and fighting much more than he did. At the moment, Kazuki will go to bars around the shinobi world and drink until he is drunk, here are the places where he usually has the most fights. These fight usually lead to the damage if not the entire destruction of the bar. Atop of all this, Kazuki has a bad temper and is easily irritable. A simple word could set him off and once that happens it is difficult to settle him down. This is attributed to his direct attitude as well because once he is mad he usually wants to destroy something which is why he is so hard to calm down once angry. Something Kazuki despises is rape, which is also a crime he doesn't and will not ever commit. When he was little, he and his siblings were raised by a single mom who's only source of income was to prostitute. At that time, Kazuki and his siblings were poverty stricken so she would have to go home in between he shifts to try and feed her kids what she could afford. One time, a man, a customer of hers followed Kazuki's mother to her house and broke in. He would then proceed to rape her even after Kazuki and his younger siblings attempted to stop the man. In the process Kazuki awakened his kekkei genkai and blew the man's head off. Both of these experiences were violent and traumatizing for Kazuki, these events played a huge role into molding him into the person he is today. Sometimes, Kazuki still has nightmares about that night and it haunts him. When he does think about this the only thing that calms him down is surprisingly a book, which burrows into his less savage personality. There are times when Kazuki is completely calm, as if he is on medication to keep him from the wild side he has. Although he has this calm side, when talked to he is still direct about situations. He was a genius throughout most of his time in Sunagakure. Much of his time is spent glued to a book, or some type of reading material especially those about history,science. and ninja arts. These books lead him to unlocking Dust Release by himself without any teaching but his own. Appearance Abilities Physical Abilities Taijutsu Chakra Control Nature Transformation Explosion Release Fire Release Mastery Earth Release Mastery Dust Release